Temperature-controlled cargo containers, such as refrigerated trailers, are commonly used to transport food products and other temperature-sensitive products. A refrigerated trailer generally includes a refrigeration unit mounted to the front wall of the trailer with inlet and outlet portions protruding into the interior of the trailer. The outlet of the refrigeration unit forces cooled air into the trailer near the ceiling of the trailer, thus causing the cooled air to cycle through the trailer. The inlet of the refrigeration unit is positioned to receive air that has cycled into the trailer. Refrigerated trailers are typically configured so as to define a single enclosed space. When the temperature-sensitive cargo does not fill the entire trailer space, cooling the entire space can be inefficient.
In some circumstances, longitudinal partition panels can be employed to divide the trailer space into longitudinal zones of selected sizes. For example, one longitudinal zone can be used to store frozen cargo while another longitudinal zone can be used to store fresh produce. The longitudinal partitions panels may be manufactured to a predetermined height so as to mate with a particular floor-to-ceiling height of a trailer. If, however, the trailer has a floor-to-ceiling height that is slightly different (e.g., due to manufacturing tolerances or other factors) the longitudinal partition panels may not fit properly within the trailer.